


The Passing Flame

by SpringEcho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringEcho/pseuds/SpringEcho
Summary: He didn’t know weather it was for true joy, or pity, or both. His stomach clenched and his breath became shallow. Rhun wanted to puke, cry and scream in pure terror and anxiety. This wasn’t his mantel to take, it wasn’t his flame to fan, he never wanted this…. But now, he is everything he had no earthly desire to be; Eorzea’s next grand hero, The Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Ryne, Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius, Estinien Wyrmblood - Relationship, FFXIV Characters, Hien Rijin/Yuguri, Lyse Hext - Relationship, OC Children - Relationship, Thancred Waters - Relationship, Urianger Augurelt/Y'shtola Rhul
Kudos: 2





	1. Sparks of Embers

The sun’s rays peaked through the sheer curtains leading into a rather medium sized room. The birds sang their lovely morning tunes as the village she and her family resided in began to spring to life with the morning bustle. She slowly woke, yawning slightly and feeling a long, elegant arm draped over her stomach. She slightly turned her head to view the sleeping form slightly stirring next to her.

“Morn’n, sleeping beauty.” Harune teased Alisaie. The arm moved under the woman’s body, as she pushed herself up lightly with her arms to look at Harune. Her snowy hair stuck out from all angles, and her eyes were half lidded due to sleep. Alisaie yawned and positioned herself halfway on her warrior, using her as her personal body pillow.

“Ngh… Not quite yet. Let us enjoy this rather peaceful morning.” She murmured sleepily as she hugged her spouse close. Harune chuckled and held her wife close. It was rare mornings like these occurred, especially after becoming parents. Not long after settling into a lover’s embrace did life bring them crashing down to reality.

BANG, CRASH, SHATTER!

“Hyliea get off me!!”

“Gotta toughen up bro!”

“You both broke moms’ vase!”

Harune and Alisaie groaned within the sanctuary of their room. For a moment Harune thought they could escape with just a few more moments of fleeting sleep until the usual morning chorus sounded off.

“Papa!”

“tattle tale!”

“Moooooooom!!”

“Stop screaming you two!!”

“Rhun started it!”

“NO I DIDN’T!”

“By the Twelve, why did the gods grant us with triplets…” Alisaie sighed as she got up from bed, heading towards a mirror and began taming her bed written hair. “Because the gods felt we didn’t suffer enough in our youth… or the fact that you tormented your family and friends, it’s a unique justice.” Harune chuckled and slipped out of bed. “If that is true, how did Alphinaud end up with one child?!” Alisaie exclaimed as she slammed her brush down in annoyance. “I never said Alphinaud tormented us, if my memory serves me correct, you tormented Alphinaud in the same way-”

“Hush.” Alisaie glared at Harune who put her hands up in defense. “I said IF.” She chuckled and opened their door, earning a quick hush from the house. As Harune stepped out with Alisaie not far behind, the three children practically froze in place. Indeed, a vase was shattered on the floor, along with water, dirt and flowers that filled the vase, mixing in with the mess. Another chorus filled the room, each trying to state their innocents and place blame on the other.

“Okay, okay, Quiet! Quiet! All of you!” Harune shot glances at each one before landing on before looking at their most responsible child. “Railee, please, explain-” “Why do you always believe her over us?!” Hyliea exclaimed loudly. Alisiea shot their tomboy child a stern glare and placed her hand on her hip striking her signature pose. “Because, my dear sweet primal spawn, she doesn’t lie, nor blame her other siblings when something goes wrong.”

“Heh, true.” Rhun shot at his sister under his breath. Hyliea glared at her brother, obviously hearing his remark. “got something to say puny arse?!” Hyliea jumped on her brother yet again as they started wrestling on the ground.

Railee just motioned towards her siblings in a ‘Do I need say more?’ way as Harune sighed holding the bridge of her nose. She reached down and pulled the pair apart, making them sit on the sofa with force. “Why do the gods torment me with such rambunctious children?!” She crossed her arms and glared at the two. Alisiea and Railee both took this opportunity to retreat to the kitchen and start on preparing breakfast.

“You both have been fighting since your name day!” Harune shot at the two of them. “Actually, before then, there were times I felt an awful lot of kicking in the womb.” Alisiea shot from the kitchen. “Whatever the case, you two are siblings, yet you fight as though you were enemies.” Both children kept their faces down in shame. They both had great respect for their parents but always seem to fail when it came to each other.

“Sorry Papa…” They both said in unison. Harune’s face relaxed a bit, she could never stay mad at any of them, at least not more than two minutes. She knelt down in front of them both, a small smile on her lips. “As the future of Eorzea, you both need to stop these useless squabbles and start working together. You think mama and Uncle Alphinaud fought like this?”

“Yes.” Hyliea answered quickly with a small smirk. ‘Well, she’s not wrong.’ Harune thought to herself. “Well, when we were on our travels, they were the most-” “Uncle Al said, one time, Mama put itching leaves in his sleeping bag and that YeYe had to spend the majority of the day-” Harune placed her hand over Rhuns mouth and sighed. She would have to talk with Alphinaud later about what stories should be withheld from the demon dou until a much later date.

“Go eat and ready yourself for classes.” Harune stood and both took off towards the kitchen.

Breakfast went off with little fighting and more of running through rules of class and making sure one out of the three abided by them this week. As the three left for class, Alisiea leaned against Harune and smiled warmly. “They may be unruly at times, but I do thank the twelve that they blessed us with children from both our genes, they were well worth that long winding road.” Harune chuckled in agreement. “That they were.”

She looked around the place they settled in and called home, ‘Ala Mhigo.’ The place indeed flourished in the years after its liberation. Harune couldn’t seem to leave it for very long and came to love this spot of paradise. Not every Scion settled here as each one had their own reasons to settle and build a life in each area of the world they saw fit. Y’shtola and Urianger took up residence in the late Master Matoya’s home in Idyllshire, having been a place Y’shtola felt a deep love for, Urianger made no hesitation on suggesting the move. Both them and Kryle took up residence there, helping rebuild the land to its former glory along with the help of Ishgard.

Alphinaud stay close to his sister, and is also the top professor in Ala Mhigo, and the number one target of Hyliea’s pranks. Lyse has since taken Raubahn place after he retired due to his age. Though, it did not last long as he trains the young warriors who attend the Ala Mhigan Scholar. Thancred has adjusted to life in Ala Mhigo as well, taking on small patrol duties here and there but mostly sticks to walking about town and escorting children who try to skip class back to the Scholar.

Harune sighed contently and turned back to the well sized home she shared with her family. “Well, time to clean up and head out to meet Lyse. We are having many new transfers at the Scholar today.” She stretched and laid a gentle kiss on Alisiea’s cheek. “Hm? Oh, is it that time already?” She chuckled. “Rhun will be most pleased.”

“Yeah, but I can think of two others who won’t be.” Harune sighed as she changed into her formal attire for ambassador meetings. “As of today, the royal eastern daughter and well known Ishgardian children will be among the new transfers. And you know how Hien’s child and Estinien’s son get along…” She sighed.

This was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	2. Old Friends and Older Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a minute to write, naming all the kids took some time and even more so to sort out their personalities. So far, I favor M'toya and Fae, can't wait to post their illustrations and bio's on Thumblr! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS!!!

Rhun kept his usual pace behind his two sisters, as he was usually lost in thought during their morning walks to the Scholar. Classes, Training and feeling far behind the rest was always weighing heavy on his mind. He knew he didn’t have a knack for taking leadership like his parents, nor was he even interested in such. He sighed softly as he looked on towards his siblings. As much as hated when Hyliea bullied him, he very much admired her strength and courage when it came to combat classes.

Her skills where unmatched by many of the other students, even Raubahn had a difficult time defeating Hyliea, boasting about alike her and Harune where in strength and Valor. Railee was very much in the same boat but took more to their mothers’ side of combat. Her strikes where always in range, her casting ahead of the rest. Rhun found it hard to believe he was related to them, and often was the butt of Hylieas’ “adoption” jokes.

“Rhun? Rhun!” Railee flicked his forehead to gain his attentions. “Ow… what was that for?” He rubbed the sore spot on his head. “Seems we have visitors at the council.” She pointed down the long, dirt path that lead towards Ala Mhigo Palace. “I just saw Papa and Mother heading towards the Palace, and a number of guards but not of our own.” She pointed towards the base of the Palace and the stairs leading up to the giant doors.

“What? You think the Scions are gonna go on a super epic mission?” Hyliea exclaimed excitedly. “We’re getting new students, Father told me this morning.” A whisper voice spoke from between the three causing all but Railee to jump. “By the twelve Fae!! Why must you sneak up on us like that?!” Rhun exclaimed while holding his chest.

The young girl looked up at him, her platinum blonde hair pulled into two pigtails with half of her hair falling just below her shoulders. Her eyes where blue and she held a sleeping carbuncle in her arms. “Cause izzy is sleeping, and I do not wish to disturb him.” She stated plainly. Fae had a knack for summoning like her father Alphinuad. She possessed many of the same qualities towards magic like him but didn’t care much for political views and was very critical when it came to being a team healer.  
Ryne would talk to her about helping everyone on her team and that the healers job was to look out for her fellow classmates when they ran team drills. Though, it never really quiet set into Faes’ head to be more kind, instead, she would often shoot back that “If they weren’t so reckless they wouldn’t need me all the time,” and would leave her team mates hobbling to the chirurgeons’ office. 

“By the way…” Fae looked towards Rhun once more then moved over to stand behind Hyliea. “Duck.”

Rhun tilted his head in confusion until he felt a body slam into him from behind. “YOOOOOO, Whas’up Sparky?” The slightly older boy smiled a toothy grin and ruffled Rhuns hair before getting off of his back. Rhun stood, coughing up dirt and dusting off his clothes. “M’toya! Why do you always have to be- “

“Annoying.”  
“Infuriating.”  
“A cat.”

All three girls spoke as they looked at M’toya with distaste. “Ah, c’mon. You love me.” He chuckled, then draped an arm around Rhun. “At least you do, right best bud?” He smiled again which earned a small smile from Rhun as well. M’toya was named after Y’shtolas’ late master but revised it to fit into her Miqo’te culture. His hair was medium length in the front, much in a similar manner as his fathers; Urianger but spiked in the back like his mothers. He was a few inches taller than the triplets and a year older as well. 

His hair color was the same color as his fathers and his feline ears were much longer than a normal Miqo’tes, due to being half Elezen. “C’mon, if anyone knows the dirt on what’s going on, is Lyam.” M’toya took off running towards the Scholar, making the other four follow out of their own curiosity.

Upon reaching the entrance of the Scholar, M’toya scanned the student body for a certain blonde haired info boy. In a showed corner, the boy in question was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as if in waiting. M’toya grinned seeing him and quickly, with the rest who caught up, hurried over to Lyam. 

“Well if it isn’t fireball and the Elezen Quartet.” Lyam smirked and chuckled at his own joke.

“I wish you’d stop calling us that, we sound like a terrible bard group.” Railee crossed her arms giving him a judgmental stare.

“C’mon princess, I’m only play’n.” Lyam came closer to Railee, putting his arm around her.

“Remove your arm, or risk losing it.” She glared dangerously at the older blonde boy.

“You know, I like when you play-” “-Lyam!” Rhun spoke rather loudly, earning a few raised eyebrows from M’toya and a few of the others. Rhuns cheeks flushed red realizing his outburst, Lyam removed his arm from Railee and came to stand next to Rhun.  
“No disrespect, little sun beam.” Lyam ruffled his hair and turned to address the rest of the crew. “Simply put, Starlight came early for us.” 

“Meaninnnnnnng?” Hyliea sounded exasperated and on the verge of losing her patients.

“Fenyx, Akelda and Tsuyu.” He stated proudly.

Before Lyam could blink, he was being dragged towards the Auditorium by the others, excitedly and eagerly wanting to meet up with old friends. 

~Ala Mhigo Place~

Harune bowed in respect to her old comrades from the east and shook hands with the others from Ishguard. It was a pleasant reunion at first, exchanging stories of parenthood, how each of their homeland is doing and normal anxieties about their children attending Ala Mhigan scholar so far from home. 

“Ah, Rhun will be happy to see Tsuyu, he is quiet smitten with her.” Alisiea giggled softly and she and Yugiri spoke of their children’s puppy love. “Indeed, Tsuyu speaks fondly of young Rhun, though she isn’t too thrilled at attending the same Scholar as Fenyx.”

Ser Aymeric chuckled as he overheard Yuguri. “Ah yes, Fenix spoke of his distaste at the knowledge of Tsuyu being a classmate of his, but thank the gods Akelda will keep him in check.”  
The mention at the young Wyrmblood sparked a question Harune has been withholding for months.

“Has… Has there been no word from Estinien still?” The room grew quiet, Aymeric seemed to be debating on how to answer said question.  
“Unfortunately no, I was hoping he would show to escort his son to Ala Mhigo but-”  
“If that bastard only knew how much Fenyx suffers, I wish he would prioritize his on kin sometimes.” Lucia spat out. She made her point know since the day Estinien entrusted Ser Aymeric and Lucia with the care of his son.

“The boy is indeed suffering, we waited until the last minute to board the airship, though once more, Estinien was nowhere to be seen. The only sign he lives is only due to the month gil installments he sends for Fenyx.” Aymeric stated with a sigh. Estinien always sent gil to compensate for Fenyxs’ care, though Aymeric and Lucia have put all gil aside for Fenyx for when he is of age to be on his own and wishes to do so.

Hien slapped Aymeric on the back, causing the tall Elezen man to fumble forwards. “Enough brooding. The lad will have his friends to keep him from being lonesome and my daughter to spar with too!” The Eastern Lord gave a huge grin.  
Harune looked amongst old friends and comrades, ‘some things never change.’ She though as everyone began to take their seat in preparation for the council meeting.  
The last to joing the group was Thancred, who escorted both Urianger and Y’shtola to the Palace. 

“What a pleasure for the two of you to grace us, and not under explosive circumstances.” Lyse joked as Y’shtola rolled her eyes.  
“Yes, my kitten seems to have a knack for explosive experimentation. I have informed the Scholar to inspect his room for any mishaps he may be cooking up.” Y’shtola took her seat along with Urianger.  
“I reassure you, we sweep his room every morning he leaves for class.” Lyse affirmed. She then stood to address the room, taking on a much more serious tone.

“With the exception of our missing members due to other obligations, I welcome you all to this meeting. Old friends and comrades, it is good to see our homes and lands restored to what once was. Eorzea celebrates peace amongst each other as well as the prosperity of our eastern brothers and sister who are ruled by a most gracious Lord and Lady.” Lyse took a breath and let out a soft sigh. 

“How I wish we could forever speak of peace.” She took her seat at the front of the table, all eyes focused on the Ala Mhigan leader, as she prepared herself for the flurry of questions that would was over here like waves crashing on the shore.

“I have been informed from our Shadow hunters, an Ascian yet lives.”


	3. Fanning The Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to get my first chapter notes from re-appearing in other chapters! Dx

“An Ascian yet lives.”

The words played over and over within everyone’s head, a name of which no one had ever thought they would hear again. Harune was the first to speak up, slamming her hands on the oak table and stood, causing everyone’s’ eyes to fall on her.  
“WHERE ARE THEY?!” She yelled across the table at Lyse who took in a deep breath and calmly addressed the distressed warrior. “They are not certain it was a true Ascian but, their attire-” “-TRUE OR NOT, THEY SHOULD HAVE MORE INFORMATION!!” Harune cut in angrily, her eyes burned with a raging inferno not seen in many years. All that look on at the exchange between Lyse and Harune felt sorrow for the old hero of light. Peace and living her life out with her family should have been an everlasting reward but this news not only shattered their old friend, but every member of the alliance.

“Tis why, Harune, that we have brought our children to attend this scholar…” Lord Hein spoke calmly, trying to take some of the warriors’ heat off of Ala Mhigo’s leader. “You all knew…” Harune eyed both Lord Hein and Ser Aymeric with a deadly gaze. Alisaie gently grabbed onto Harune’s arm, trying to coax her love back into her seat. “Please, I understand you are beside yourself with worry and anger, but I beg of you to be seated.” Alisaie spoke sternly.  
“I will not…” Harune spoke under a shaky breath. “I will not be seated! After all this time, after so many years and battles, all of you still with-hold vital information from me!!” The room fell silent, no one dared to say a word. It was true, the warrior of light was usually always the last to know what dangerous she would be facing, what perils she would conquer, but after becoming a parent her views changed dramatically. 

“I agree with our dear warrior.” Y’shotla addressed the silent room. “For one, I am rather appalled that all who knew off this kept her and some of the rest of us in the dark.” She shot a glace to Lyse and the others. “For one, we are not the young, spritely crew we once were. We are mothers, fathers, care givers, children depend on us and I for one do not feel like forfeiting my life and leaving my kitten motherless.” She sighed softly then looked over at Harune. “Harune, I share in your distress as well as others I am sure, but to assume all of us knew about this is not befitting of your status.” Y’shtola scolded. 

“I for one, had no clue.” Thancred sat with his arms crossed. “Y’shtola is right, we have children to worry about and the knowledge of a would-be Ascian running around is not something we should all be informed about separately. My question is, does this so called Ascian plan to target our children?” The room once more grew quiet and some might say the life was sucked right out of every member in attendance. Thancred asked the one question on everyone’s mind, one that majority dare not speak. 

Ryne, who stood quiet all this time, deep in thought, finally stood and turned to Lyse. “If- If I may, I would like to share news I have come across just recently.” Lyse nodded in approval and motioned for Ryne to continue. “I have only shared these dreams, well, visions, with Alphinaud. Please understand that, until they became more clear I did not wish to worry any of you.” She looked over to Harune who just nodded towards the Oracle.

“I’ve had… dreams of Minfilia, who I thought was her. She spoke with the same familiarity as the late Scion leader. Though, as the nights went on, the voice seemed to age and a blinding brilliant light was beginning to accompany the voice.” As Ryne went on to explain her dreams, it became clear that mother Hydaelyn was once more, calling upon the old heroes to expunge the real from the clutches of darkness. 

“If thy dreams serve true, our lady Hydaelyn once more bequest our assistance in expelling the evil that once more plagueth our home.” Urianger spoke but Ryne disagreed. “If that was the case, I believe Harune would have already saw and heard Hydaelyn.”  
“And I have not…” Harune sat back in her seat with her arms crossed. “Not a whisper or a peep from our glorious goddess.” She shot with distaste earning an elbow in her ribs from Alisaie. “I kindly ask you to refrain from disrespecting Hydaelyn like an angry child. If it weren’t for her, you would not have all you do.” 

“Or lost...” Harune whispered under her breath. Alisaie sighed softly as she put her hand on her lovers’ leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Which brings me to this next bit of news…” Ryne spoke with worry laced in her words. “I- I believe… she has already chosen her next heroes.” All eyes turned to Ryne, worry, fear and anticipation etched on every alliance members’ face.

“When Fae woke this morning, she told me about a strange dream she had. When I asked her about it, she told me she doesn’t remember much but three words.” Harune was once more at the edge of her seat, she knew, they all knew, and the gut wrenching panic in her stomach told her who Hydaelyns next champions could be.

“Hear…. Feel…. Think…”

~Ala Mhigan Scholar~

“Hear, Feel, Think? That’s all you remember?” Hyliea asked as she, Fae and Railee took their seats in class. “Yea, it’s been happening a few time lately. Sometimes I hear those words, other times I just see a giant Aether Crystal. It’s weird.” Fae shrugged slightly while petting Izzy. “Hm… Maybe you’re studying too hard or the many stories of our parents are bleeding into your dreams.” Railee smiled softly at her little cousin.

“Possibly.” Fae stayed quiet as the rest of the children filed in from the Auditorium due to the assembly introducing their Ishardian and Far Eastern friends. Alphinaud stayed behind to give the three a tour of the grounds before class started and informed the three that he, amongst other Professors would be their instructors for the time they remain at the Scholar. 

“Awe man! It’s gonna be great having Fenyx around!” M’toya exclaimed excitedly. “Remember a few years back when we went to Ishgaurd and he taught us how to fish with a spear? That was awesome!!” Lyam chuckled as he, along with Rhun and M’toya took their seats. “I’m happy that Tsuyu is going to be hanging around again.” Rhun smiled shyly.

"Oh please, it’s not like youre going to make a move on her." Hyliea teased her brother which earned an elbow from Railee. "Stop embarrassing him! You're no better when it comes to Akelda." Hylieas' face turned bright red as the boys began to chuckle at the hot headed Elezen. "Railee... You're so lucky we're-" 

The door opened, cutting Hyliea off and making the other students scurry to their seats. Alphinaud, now a grown man, walked through doning a long blue professor cloak with a black hoodie attached (As suggested by Tataru). His hair no longer tied back but flowed freely around his shoulders and his boyish looks replaced with chisled features and a tall toned body. The three new students followed behind him, two of the three looking excited and happy to be there, Fenyx worse a rather emotionless look.  
"Good morning everyone, I am happy to report that our new additions have been assigned to our class. As I am sure you are aware, our brothers and sisters from afar have heard of our glorious institution and decided-"

"C'mon uncle Al, we all know the truth. The only reason they are in our classis cause you know their parents." Hyliea spoke up rudely which earned another elbow in her ribs, but this time a much sharper one which earned a painful squeak. Hyliea looked down to see Fae giving her a death stare. 

"Detention Hyliea, I may be family but within these walls I am to be treated like all other professors." Alphinaud sighed. "Technically she is." M'toya spoke up which made Alphinauds' eye twitch. "And detention for you as well M'toya." 

"What?! WHY?!" M'toya yelled across the room at the now exsaperated teacher. The morning was filled with arguments and reunions, Fenyx took his seat next between M'toya and Lyam and began idle chat of the journey to Ala Mhigo. Once Akelda was free to choose her seat, she practically jumped at the chance to hug and squeeze Fae. 

"P... Please stop.... Can't.... Breath...." The young summor barely managed to speak as Akelda was practically suffocating her. "Oh, sorry Fae, you’re just so cute. Like a stuffed toy." Akelda giggled and began to catch up with Railee and Hyliea as well. 

Many boys and girls offered their empty seat to the beautiful Au Ra easterner, Tsuyu. She politely turned down their advances then made her way toward the empty spot next to Rhun. "Is this seat taken?" She spoke softly, giving a polite smile. Rhun felt his face flush from being in close proxsimity with the eastern girl. Before he could answer, M'toya began to speak his two sense. "Wha? No way! This is the bo-mmph!!" Both Railee and Akelda hushed the Miqo'te quickly, knowing full well the moment he was ruining for his best friend. 

"So, the Au Ra royal wants to be surrounded by the champions son? Daddy put you up to it?" Fenyx shot at Tsuyu earning a cold stare from the woman. "Quite frankly, it’s none of your business what company I keep." Tsuyu shot right back. The two stared each other down for what seemed like ages before Alphinaud interjected. 

"I am sure her intentions are not what you believe so." Tsuyu smirked as she sat next to a flushed Rhun before Alphinaud continued. "Please everyone, take your seats. Class will begin." 

~ Later that Day~

"Ahhh, I'm so glad we have Raubahn's class now. I don't think I could sit through Uncle Al's class a second more." Hyliea yawned as she walked with her hands behind her head. "What he teaches us is important for our future." Rhun scolded the elder triplet. "Huh, big talk for weak pup. Trying to act tough cause Tsuyu is hear?" Hyliea smirked earning a blush from Rhun.

"I-I.... No! I just-" "Rhun is right Hyliea, you shouldn't take uncles teaches lightly." Railee gave her sister a warning look which earned grumbles from the later. Hyliea hated when Railee stood up for their brother, in a sense she felt betrayed every time. 

"So, Nyxie and I-" 

"-Akelda, please don't call me that-" 

"-Nyxie huh?"

"Please don't-"

"Nyxie Pixie."

"Stop it."

"Little Nyxie”

“I will impale all of you.”

As the children piled into the training arena, Raubahn stood with two others accompanying him. M’toya smiled happily recognizing the two. “PIPIN, KRILE!!!!” he shouted fondly at the two Lalafells. They both waved at the hyperactive Miqo’te as Raubahn smiled and turned to greet the class. “Children, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome my son, Pipin and our friend from Idyllshire, Krile.” His voice echoed through the arena. “Pipin will be assisting me in training you lot during his visit to Ala Mhigo, I expect you all to show respect for the Ul’da’s sword.”

Pipin chuckled looking up at his father then back to the students. “I am pleased to bare witness to my father’s teachings and how much our heroes to be have learned.”  
“I for one, will be the new chirurgeon professor. I understand some of you have a knack for healing or have said potential but haven’t quiet unlocked the ability to harness it. I will be working with those willing to undergo my teachings.”  
“That’s interesting, I didn’t think we would be getting a pure healing teacher. That lessens Uncle Alphinauds load.” Railee smiled with excitement. 

“With all that aside, you lot begin your warm ups as I speak with my son and Krile on the Scholars rules and etiquette.” Raubahn dismissed the group who began to form small groups and begin their warm up exercises. The three walked towards the exit of the arena, making sure to stay out of ear-shot of the children.

“Alright Rhun, you heard Professor R, time for your warm up beatings.” Hyliea smirked mischievously. “Hyliea, must you always pick on our brother, I swear you take great joy in causing him pain.” Railee sighed as she began head off with her group of friends. “Oh, Rhun, if you don’t want a smack down for our evil sister- “

“HEY!” 

“Could you kindly collect my rapier from the armory, I forgot to collect it this morning due to all the excitement.” She smiled warmly.

“Sure! No problem!” Rhun smiled and turn to leave. “Hey, Sparky, get mine too would ya?” M’toya called out before Rhun was out of ear shot. “It’s not gonna explode on me again, is it?” Rhun was very apprehensive on touching anything M’toya tinkered with. The young Miqo’te was famous for his experiments having an explosive side effect, and his weapon was his most recent project.

“No, well, probably not. Just don’t drop it, shake it, or move it too fast.” Rhun sweat dropped at his friends’ reassurance but agreed anyway. Rhun headed toward the armory near the exit, once he entered and acquired the weapons, he began to head out but stopped short hearing Raubahns voice.

“Are you certain they have returned?” Raubahn asked sternly.

“No, not definitely. But our scouts did find someone dressed at such.” Krile sighed.

“The sultana has been informed, which is why I and Krile are here. The alliance wants the children guarded and trained in case-” Pipin cut himself off, not knowing how to address the situation.

“They are innocent, but I understand where the worries lead.” Raubahn sighed shaking his head.

“Harune has already set coarse to retrieve Midgardsormr to usher the children to and from school. As well as seeking the help of our Moogle friends to watch over the scholar and dorms.” Pipin reassured his aging father.

Rhun couldn’t believe and quiet understand what was going on. Someone was targeting them? Someone from their parents past? His fear kept his feet planted to the ground, even though he prayed to no longer hear anymore and leave the area.  
He forced his feet to move but didn’t account for a shield laying haphazardly by the door, and knocked it, making the metal clatter loudly on the floor.

“Yes, well, the children’s safety is our main focus. But if they were to come after them, wouldn’t they do so alrea-” The three looked towards the direction of the noise and quickly silenced.  
“Let us continue this conversation later.” Raubahn stated quickly as Rhun took the chance to return to the arena. 

His heart raced as he ran quickly back towards class, clutching the weapons tightly. He didn’t understand what was happening, who made everyone on edge and up patrols around their home. Rhun needed to tell someone, anyone, but couldn’t think of anyone would believe him without question their professors. He decided he would ask his mother later on that night, while his sisters slumbered.  
Rhun didn’t want to cause unwanted worry to others but one thing was for sure, he was going to discover the truth.


	4. A Warriors Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took FOREVER due to having to write Urianger talk. xD

The day past in a blur for Rhun as his mind was heavy in thought. While everyone else played and enjoyed time with each other, he was very disconnected with reality.

“Rhun?”

“…..”

“RHUN?!”

Rhun snapped his head up hearing his name yelled and was met with his uncle. Alphinaud smiled warmly at his nephew, knowing something was troubling him.   
“Everyone left ages ago.”

“Oh, sorry, just going over lessons of the day. I’ll leave right now.” Rhun began to clean up his books and store them under his desk quickly. “Rhun, if something is troubling you, I hope you know you can speak with me.” Alphinaud recognized the pained look in the young Elezens eyes. It was the same look Harune would have when she bottled up things on their many journeys across the realms. 

Both Hyliea and Railee were very much vocal about their emotions or what worries befell their young minds, but Rhun always kept everything bottled up. Alphinaud didn’t understand why at times, even his own daughter wasn’t afraid to tell it bluntly.  
“I’m fine uncle, really. Just tired from training and a little worried about Krile’s new class.” Rhun felt terrible lying to Alphinaud. Truth be told, he adored his uncle more than anyone, even his own parents. He wanted to be smart, brave and a well versed summoner just like him, but he knew what was expected of him was to be in a class like either one of his parents.  
“Rhun, please, if there is any way I could lessen-” 

“You can’t!” Rhun shouted unexpectedly. “You can’t help me, not with this…” He sighed then turned and jolted out the room leaving Alphinaud stunned and even more concerned than before. As he approached the Scholars exit, he could hear the familiar sounds of his sisters and cousin. Rhun didn’t want to cause any more questions towards himself and slowed his approach until he was at a walking pace.  
“There’s the idiot. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” Hyliea called out to her brother. 

“Hyl- Oh forget it. Rhun, Tsuyu informed us that we are going to have a party tonight with the members of the alliance. Aunty YeeYee and Uncle Uri will be there too!” Railee smiled excitedly. “M’toya and the others returned to their dorms to prepare.”  
“Oh? That’s awesome.” Rhun gave a convincing smile. “I can’t wait to see everyone. M’toya must be happy to see his father again.” M’toya always told Rhun how amazing his father was, how much he looked up to him and supported him even when his mother was weary of his experiments. 

Rhun also knew he would have to steer clear of his uncle Uri, as nothing got past his all-knowing eyes. “Me and Izzy are headed home to help mama bake sweets before daddy gets home. He always tries to help and ends up having to call grandpa Cid to repair the stove.” Fae turned in the direction of her home. “I’ll see you at the party.” The young girl waved and left with her carbuncle in tow.

The three siblings began their journey home as well, mostly Hyliea and Railee talking about the day and their excitement for the party to come. Rhun followed behind, lost in his own headed and thinking of excuses to make if anyone caught him in such a state.  
As they approached their home, Hyliea flung open the door which made their mother jump. “WE HAVE RETURNED!!” Hyliea shouted gleefully. “Hyliea Lou Hibiki! What have I told you about throwing the door open in such a barbaric manner?!” Alisaie scolded as she held her chest from shock.

“Mother, Hyliea is the definition of Barbaric.” Railee teased as she waited for Rhun to enter then closed the door gently. “Fenyx, Akelda and Tsuyu are attending our Scholar now. It’s a joy to be together again.”   
Alisaie approached her three children and gave each a kiss on the forehead, ruffling Hylieas hair for good measure. “I am pleased you three are enjoying your time with your friends. Word had reached their parents about how great Ala Mhigan Scholar is and they decided it was in their children’s best interest to send them here.” 

Rhun gave a wary eye to his mother, he knew she was lying and that the real reason was for their protection. His stomach was in knots and he felt like puking, the knowledge he held was weighing heavy. “I’m going to lie down and rest before the party.” Rhun excused himself and made his way to his shared room. 

Once he was in the safety of his bed, he closed his eyes and let the world melt away for a while. The sounds of his sisters and mother cooking in the kitchen gave him some comfort of distraction. He could slightly hear Railee telling off Hyliea for sneaking samples of the food and his mother telling off the both of them for their squabbling. Rhun started to drift into a deep slumber, his mind allowing him rest.

“Hear…” 

Rhun opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness as his body fell downwards. He braced himself for impact but felt his body slow and gently touch the ground. “What…ngh!” He shielded his eyes from the bright light that appeared far in front of him.

“Hear…. Feel….”

Rhun turned to spot the owner of the voice, feeling himself vulnerable and slightly scared. “Who are you!” He yelled but heard no answer in return. Suddenly, darkness clouded the light, as he turned to see what caused the overcast, he was met by a person in dark robes reaching out to him.

Rhun woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. He scanned the room, making sure the masked individual was not around. The door clicked open, which caused Rhun to jump. Railee peaked her head in, smiling gently seeing Rhun was already up. “Mother sent me to wake you, we’ll be leaving in a few bells.”

Rhun nodded slightly and stood from his bed and walked over to the door. “Thanks Rai, I’ll start to get rea- umm…what are you doing?” He asked as Railee got closer, examining her brother. “Bad dream or fever?” She asked concerned, putting her hand to his forehead.   
“Bad dream. Some dark figure, I don’t know. Kinda fuzzy.” Rhun shrugged. “Hmm… All of papa’s old adventure stories probably. Happens to me every now and again.” She smiled then got in whispering distance. “Don’t tell her, but Hyliea as well. Sometimes she still sneaks in my bed or mama and papa’s.” Railee giggled then left. 

Rhun smiled happily, Railee always had a way to make him feel equal to their eldest triplet. He quickly dressed, pushing back his thoughts of earlier. The feeling of excitement filled his soul at the thought of seeing many of his friends and family together once more. 

“Come on, hurry up all of you. Papa has a surprise for all of us. We don’t want to be late! Hyliea, leave your sword! Railee, make sure Hyliea isn’t sneaking any weapons out this house. Rhun, shoes and help me carry these dishes! Let’s go!” Alisaie called out to her three children. 

As she waited outside for the three of them to gather, her mind drifted off to fond memories of the past. Fighting all over the realm and even one not their own, facing untold horrors, sin eaters, corrupted beast tribes and fighting an all-out war with Garlemald. Even with so much under her belt, nothing ever prepared her for motherhood.  
Alisaie didn’t think pregnancy would be much of an issue, but carrying triplets was a harder than any fight she’d encounter. Mood swings, sleepless nights, discomfort, many restroom breaks, weird cravings and birthing them was no easy task. Alisaie chuckled at the memory of the expression Harune made when Y’shtola told her their children would have to be cut out as it was the safer method than normal delivery. 

Her hand drifted down to where the scar laid under her shirt, her most favored scar, the scar of motherhood. Alisaie also recalled the journey both her and Harune undertook to have children. Visiting each of the Twelves monuments and asking for guidance and their blessing, much like they did before they married. Harune became frustrated when no answer came, not even from mother Hydaelyn.   
Though, once they returned to Idyllshire, they came to see the twelve did grant their prayers. Both Krile and Alphinaud discovered a long forgotten book that spoke of a potion called fantasia. It would allow the one who drank such potion to transform into the opposite gender or another race entirely. The joy that washed over them, Alisaie can only recall it as Euphoric. Harune remained a male for well over a month, causing much confusion, laughter and odd looks. Alisaie loved Harune dearly, knowing what she continued to put herself through for their future, made her love the warrior of light even more. 

When it was discovered Alisaie was pregnant, Harune took the other vile of Fantasia and reverted back to her original self. The months flew by and now, so did the years as their three bundles quickly grew into beautiful young adults. Alisaie did miss the days when they crawled into her lap or wanted to be held close. But she knew they were gaining strength in their wings and would soon fly into the world and make their own name in life. 

“Mom?”

“MOM!”

Alisaies’ thoughts were interrupted by Hyliea tugging on her sleeve. “I thought you wanted to not be late?” She smirked which earned her hair being ruffled by Alisaie. “Can I not indulge in my own thoughts?” Alisaie smiled and looked on to see both Railee and Rhun with a dish in their hands. Before she could pick up the one she set on the porch, Hyliea quickly grabbed it away. 

“You do a lot… Soo… we got this.” The older twin blushed and hurried along to her other siblings. Alisaies’ heart warmed at the words, her children may be unruly at times, but they did know how to make a mothers’ heart melt.  
The journey to the banquet was a short one, the three quickly placed the dishes on the table where many others laid and hurried off to be with their friends. Y’shtola, being close by, quickly blocked off the three from joining their friends. 

“And where do you think you’re going without giving Aunty YeeYee a hug?” She smiled and opened her arms to the three of them, who, one by one offered a hug to which she returned with one of her own and a kiss to their cheeks.  
“Ehhh… Aunty, we are too old for kisses!” Hyliea grumbled as she wiped her cheek. “Oh? Is that so? Well, looks like I have to kiss your cheeks until you learn not to wipe off my love.” Y’shtola teased making Hyliea take off running. Railee and Rhun held their sides as they almost fell over with laughter. Railee was the next to venture off to find the others, leaving Rhun to catch up. Once he waved goodbye to Y’shtola, he turned to run only to bump into Urianger. “Oh… Ow…. Sorry uncle Uri, didn’t see you.” The tall Elezen man chuckled as he helped Rhun stand. “thou wouldst regard there be a fire.” Urianger smiled and gentle ruffled the boys’ hair. “Be on thy way child, M’toya hath inquired on thoust whereabouts.” Rhun nodded and quickly ran off to find M’toya and the others.

As the children played and the adults conversed in idle chatter, a load roar pierced the sky, making all attendees look up.   
“PAPA BROUGHT MIDGARD!!!!” Hyliea shouted in excitement as she and the others quickly ran to and flocked around the old dragon. Harune dismounted Midgardsormr, gently patting his neck in thanks. “Careful, the brood is coming.” She warned her old friend who chuckled.

“They will be well protected; I shall let no harm befall them.” Midgardsormr spoke lowly as the children bounded up to him. “It’s not them I’m worried about at the moment.” Harune walked on as the children rushed past her, she realized greeting the young ones fell on deaf ears as they swarmed the dragon, hugging, climbing and begging for rides.   
Harune approached Alisaie, giving her a gentle kiss as she joined in the conversations with old friends. “It’s like they have never been apart.” She smiled.   
As the party commenced, Aymeric made note of the smaller form of Midgardsormr flying about and the horde of children chasing him. “Who knew a dragon would make a fine baby sitter?” He chuckled as he turned to continue a conversation with Harune and Lord Hein. 

“Quite, But I think our old friend here has had just about enough of the broodings’.” Harune motioned as Midgardsormr perched himself on a high ledge, out of reach of the children.

“C’mon, Midgard!”  
“No.”  
“We just wanna play!”  
“Pulling mine tail, grabbing mine horns and jumping on mine wings is not playing, ‘tis painful.”  
“But you’re small now.”  
“No, one of thou intends to squeeze me lifeless and the other-”  
“I want to dress him up.”  
“….. Be gone.”

As the children continued to try and convince Midgardsormr to continue to be their play toy, Urianger approached Harune and slyly whispered in her ear to join him and a few others, out of earshot of the children. A few stayed behind, as to not make their interactions suspicious, only Alisaie, Alphinaud, Hein, Lucia and Lyse were present. 

“Okay, we know you Urianger, what have you found out?” Harune started with her gaze fixated on the eldest Elezen among them.  
Urianger was quiet for a long moment, his fingers on his chin as to think of a precise way to begin this conversation.   
“By the Twelve! Spit it out already!” Alisaie piped in, her patients wearing thin.  
“Older, yet still as hot headed as ever I see.” Alphinaud quip earning a glare from his sister.   
“Alphinaud… I have half a mind to-” 

“Be still.” Urianger spoke with a sternness. “I hast been pouring all mine time into researching why an ascian hath decided to grace us when we had banished 'em long since. Yet due to the dreams our children hast been having…. I arriveth a conclusion.”  
Urianger then turned to Harune before he went on further. “Pray tell, thou told us thou had dreams of Hydealyn ere meeting us, correct?”

Harune nodded solemnly, feeling panic well up inside her chest. “I had dreams as a child as well, but on my way to Thanalan, the dreams became much clearer and when it came to facing Ifrit…. That’s when I learned I was her chosen.”  
Urianger nodded as if his theory was correct. “I believeth, at which cometh to our children, the path we hath walked shall be theirs to inh'rit.” Eyes were fixated on the elder Elezen, no one wanting to speak, even breath that this fear would be true. Lyse glanced over at the children playing with Y’shtola and the others, her hand over her heart as if trying to ease the pain that dared to pierce her heart. 

“They are so young, younger than any of us were, even Alisaie and Alphinaud. It is not fair that they continue after us. It is not what I wanted for Lyam.” Lyse spoke with tears daring to fall.  
“Nor I for Fae. She is only twelve summers old.” Alphinaud looked on to his smiling daughter.   
“I can agree that none of us want for our children to walk our path, tis a cruel fate we never wished for. Though if this Ascian reborn is to be true… We must prepare them.” Lucia spoke sternly.  
“I arriveth to receive Hydaelyn shall bless some with the Echo, and amongst our children, chose a new champion of light.” Urianger looked directly in Alisaie and Harune’s direction.

“To be more direct, one of thy three.”

**Author's Note:**

> End of the FIRST CHAPTER!!! YAAY!! Hope you all enjoy it, I also have a Tumblr for this with Character art. You can find it at @springecho or @the-passing-flame-ffxiv-fic. I also post this fanfic there too!


End file.
